A Forbidden Love
by Chris Michaels
Summary: AN: After recent reviews this fic has very little AnakinPadme. Its more OCPadme than anything. I'm sorry if this pisses anyone off, but its the way I want it. So yeah. Read and Review!
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER I

He could still smell her. Her scent was hypnotizing to him and slightly paralyzing as well. He was in love with her. Her brown hair flowed and looked as if it was made of silk. Her brown eyes were like daggers that pierced his heart. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. He wanted to tell her.

He couldn't though. He, Zak Ronan, was a Jedi and emotional attachments were forbidden for a Jedi. But he couldn't help it. Every time he saw her he became more in love with her. But the Jedi Code wasn't the only thing stopping him from confessing his love to her. The other was the fact that she was married to his best friend, Anakin Skywalker.

Yes Zak knew that Padme and Anakin were married. He had been at the ceremony . He remembered exactly what Anakin had asked of him after the very small ceremony was over.

Anakinhad pulled Zak aside. "Master Ronan ...can I ask you for a favor please?"

Zak nodded. "Of course Anakin. What?"

"I must ask you not to speak of this to anyone. Not even Master Obi-Wan." Anakin had said.

Zak looked at Anakin for a long moment, then, finally, nodded. "Alright. Your secret is safe with me Anakin. You have my word," he said with a slight sigh. Zak would never dream of betraying his friend.

The long days that Anakin was away on missions for the Republic were hard on Padme. She only got to see her love on days when he could slip away from the Jedi Council. But somehow, Zak noticed, Padme wasn't falling out of love with Anakin. If anything, it made her love him more when he was around.

As the days went by, it seemed as if the long amounts of time without Anakin just got harder and harder on Padme but she was as faithful as ever. She loved Anakin very much and Zak knew this.

Now the real story begins.

Zak walked with Anakin to a transport ship that would take him to another mission for the Republic. As they neared the ship, Anakin stopped Zak.

"Master ...please ...take care of Padme while I'm gone. She'll need protection from assassins. I fear for her life every time that I am gone. So please ...watch over her." Anakin said.

Zak nodded. "I will. I promise Anakin. She'll be safe with me."

Anakin smiled. "I'm sure she will be. May the Force be with you Master."

Zak waved to Anakin. "May the Force be with you Anakin."

Anakin gave Zak a smile then walked off and boarded the transport ship. Zak waved, then turned to see Padme behind him. "Padme. Come to say good bye?"

Padme looked at me and shook her head. "No. He and I never say goodbye. We only say see you." She said this with a smile on her face.

"He is going to be gone for a month Padme. What will you do?" Zak asked her.

"I don't know, but you can escort me to the doctor. I have an appointment today." Padme said with a sweet smile that all but made Zak melt to the floor.

She was exceptionally beautiful today. Her hair was done up in a high pony tail and she was wearing an elaborate dark blue dress with light blue trim. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, but he finally snapped out of it. "Um yes. Shall we go then?" Zak said, holding out his arm for her to take. She wrapped her arm through his and they started walking.

As they walked, they talked about all sorts of things that was going on in the Republic debated and how often the Senate votes more power to the Chancellor. Padme seemed slightly aggravated when they talked on that subject. But he wanted to reassure her of one thing before he abandoned the subject. "Padme, I assure you that if the Chancellor does not give up his power when the General Grievous is killed, then the Jedi will arrest him. I promise you that." Zak said as reassuringly as possible.

Padme nodded. "If it comes down to that, I gladly welcome that. Now ...can we please change the subject? Here. We are at the doctors office."

Zak nodded and they entered the office.

"Hi. Padme Amidala here to see the doctor." Padme said in her soft, sweet voice which sounded much like an angel's voice.

The reception droid hummed for a moment then spoke. "Yes. The doctor has been informed that you are here. He will be right out."

Not a moment later than expected, the doctor showed up and took Padme to the back. Zak sat there for what felt like hours. Finally Zak heard the doctor's voice coming close. "Now you take care yourself Senator. Goodbye!"

Padme nodded. She turned and looked at Zak. Her smile was wider than it had been only an hour ago. Zak looked at her. "What is it Padme?" Zak asked curiously.

Padme smiled and said. "Zak ...I'm pregnant!"

Zak was taken aback. He hadn't suspected this be the reason she was going to the doctor. He knew now that he didn't have a chance anymore. They were going to have a child. As he watched Padme talking to the desk droid, he noticed how happy she looked. All Zak wanted was for Padme to happy. He wouldn't dream of coming between her and Anakin. He also had to worry about his career as a Jedi. He was a Jedi Master on the Council. He couldn't have a relationship if he wanted one. That's how devoted he was to the Jedi.

But there was something else...nagging at him. He wanted Padme. He was in love with her so much. But he knew it just wouldn't be possible.


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

It was a silent walk with Padme to her apartment after the appointment. Padme looked at Zak. She couldn't help but think that something was wrong with him, because he had not been the same since she told him she was pregnant. As they neared her apartment, she grabbed his arm and stopped him. They exchanged a long look into each other's eyes for what seemed, to Zak, a lifetime. It was as if he was drowning in her beautiful eyes. Zak's thoughts returned to him when she spoke. "Zak...what's wrong? You haven't seemed right since we left the doctors office. What's wrong?" she asked him in a kind and caring voice.

Zak was taken slightly aback at this question. He studied her for a short moment, then spoke. "Nothing is wrong. Really Padme, I'm fine."

"No you aren't Zak. I can tell. Something is wrong...what is it?" Padme asked, her tone turning to a concerned one.

Zak sighed and shook his head. "It just wouldn't be proper if I told you. Thats all."

Padme doubted this reply from Zak. They were friends. They had become friends during the ten years she had not seen Anakin. She knew Zak better than that. "Zak come on. You can talk to me. What's wrong?"

Zak looked into Padme's beautiful eyes and took her hand. "Padme...I just can't. Its not something I can get into...not right now anyway." He looked at her for another moment. He knew if he told her right now that it would take away the nagging feeling he had, but it would also damage their friendship. He knew the Force would tell him the right time. "Padme...if you cherish our friendship, then you'll wait to hear what I have to say."

Padme considered Zak's words for a moment. He had a point and she knew it. "Alright Zak. I can wait." She paused and looked back at her apartment door. "Thanks for walking with me Zak. I'll see you for dinner tomorrow night ok?" She gave Zak a gentle kiss on the cheek, turned, and walking into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

After Padme had shut the door, she leaned her back up against it and let out a deep sigh. She feared she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you alright? Did you have a nice doctor's visit?"

"What?" Padme turned her head to see C-3PO stand there looking at her.

"The doctor's visit ma'am, how did it go?" 3PO asked.

"It went fine 3PO. Now listen, you must let me tell this to Anakin when he gets back...I'm pregnant," Padme said.

"Oh my! You? Pregnant? We must inform Master Anakin of this immediately!" 3PO exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zak walked down the corridor towards the landing platform. His thoughts were wandering. He knew that he could never tell her how he felt as long as she was married. Also, he was a Jedi. He couldn't get emotionally attached to anyone. But...that was the problem, he was attached to someone already. Padme. This wasn't a good time to be attached to her with the war going on at the present point in time. Perhaps if the war was over he could deal better, but...that wasn't the case and he knew it.

Zak's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his comm-link alarm. Zak pulled it off his belt and spoke, "Master Ronan here."

"_Master Ronan, needed at the Jedi Temple you are,_" came the familiar voice of Jedi Master Yoda.

"Yes Master, I am on my way," Zak said, and placed the comm back on his belt.

Zak walked out onto the landing platform, got into his speeder, and sped off towards the Jedi Temple, his thoughts half on what he needed to do, and the half on Padme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zak entered the Jedi Temple twenty minutes later he saw Jedi Master Yoda and Jedi Master Mace Windu awaiting him. Zak wondered what could be going on. "Master Yoda. Master Windu. What can I do for you my Masters?" he asked.

"Good of you to come on such short notice, Master Ronan. A Council meeting, we have called," Yoda said, turning to look at Mace.

"Is the situation serious?" Zak asked.

"We'll discuss it at the meeting. Shall we?" Mace said, gesturing his hand towards the Council Chambers.

They three walked to the Council Chambers where the other Masters were waiting, including Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yoda and Mace took their seats, while Zak stared around the room for a moment, then sat down in his chair. As he looked around, Zak could see the various Masters. In the chair where Ki-Adi-Mundi would normally sit was, instead, a hologram of him. He was away from Coruscant on a mission for the Republic and communicating from afar.

"Called you here, we have, on an important report from Master Obi-Wan on Separatists factions. Attacking Coruscant, they will in less than a month," Yoda announced. Immediately there was murmuring and whispers flying around the room.

"How is the Republic going to deal with this?" Saesee Tim whispered to Plo Koon.

"Will the Chancellor be granted more power?" Kit Fisto said aloud.

A tapping sound could soon be heard, followed by Yoda's voice. "Calm yourselves, you will. Saw this coming, we all did."

"Master Yoda is right. We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Mace said.

"Are we going to aide them in the fight?" Zak asked Yoda.

"Help we are indeed. Clone troops handle this alone can not." Yoda said.

"But do we know exactly when they will attack?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As you reported, it is all we know. We do not know the exact day but within the next month as you said Master Kenobi," Mace said.

"Meditate on this we will. Until the time comes, May the Force Be With You," Yoda said.

Yoda didn't have to say the meeting was over. All the Masters knew it. Zak walked out of the Council Chambers and waited outside the door for Obi-Wan. When he came out, Zak spoke. "Obi-Wan. I need to talk to you."

"Yes Zak? What is it?" Obi-Wan said.

"This new threat...are you sure you don't know when its going to happen?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. All I got from my source is that they are planning for an attack to happen in a month."

Zak thought for a moment. "Your source has to know more. Did you use mind tricks?"

Obi-Wan smirked slightly. "Of course. Thats the only way to get truthful information."

Zak smiled. "True." There was a long pause then Zak spoke up again. "Are you leaving to go gather more info about the attack?"

"Yes. I have to go check a lead in Separatist territory. It shouldn't take long," Obi-Wan said.

"Alright then. Be careful my friend. May the Force Be With You," Zak said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "And with you." With that, Obi-Wan turned and walked off down the corridor.

Zak found his thoughts wandering again. He began thinking about Padme...and how much he loved her. Zak sighed and walked down the corridor to the landing platform. He got into his speeder and sped off into the falling night.


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III

Night fell on the city, but that didn't stop the bustle of the city. Coruscant never slept. It was always moving. At night you would have to travel to the abandoned sectors of the city. But that was too dangerous. They weren't all that abandoned. Scum and thieves waited there for those fools who wanted to see the stars. And those fools would never been seen again.

Padme longed to see the stars this night. She wanted to try and locate the star system Anakin would be at, but it wouldn't be possible. Not unless the whole entire city had a power outage, but that also wasn't possible. Coruscant had millions of backup generators to help until people got the main power restored. No...she knew the only way. Then it occurred to her. She wasn't longing for just the stars; she was longing for Anakin. But he'd only been gone for mere hours. Why did she long for him so?

Padme ran her hands across her stomach, where her and Anakin's child was. This was the reason she wanted him back on Coruscant. She wanted to tell him so bad. Anakin would be gone for a whole month, but she didn't want to tell him over a communicator. She wanted him to know in person. She was just bursting to tell everyone. She couldn't do that. The only ones who could be trusted with this knowledge were Zak and 3PO. Padme took a deep breath and shook the thoughts off. She had to concentrate on her work at the moment.

It had been a few hours since she had sat down to work, when the door alert rang. Padme stood, but 3PO was already ahead of her to the door. She waited to hear who it was.

"Jedi Master Ronan! What a pleasant surprise! Miss Padme! We have a guest!" 3PO exclaimed.

Padme couldn't help but chuckle at 3PO's excitement. 3PO came into view, followed closely by Zak. She was surprised to see him here tonight. They didn't have dinner until tomorrow. "Zak! What a surprise. What brings you here?"

Zak smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Padme, I came here to tell you something."

Padme actually looked hopeful. She remembered earlier and how distressed he looked. "What is it? Is it about earlier?"

Zak shook his head. "No. Actually...its not about that. Um..." Zak paused for a long moment and looked at her. "Obi-Wan reported something to the Council tonight. The Separatist armada is coming here in at least a months time."

Padme was taken aback and surprised. "Well...do we inform the Senate?"

"No. The Council isn't one hundred percent sure that it is going to be in a month. It could be as long as two or three months. Maybe even a year, but...we are not going to inform the Senate. The Council doesn't feel it necessary at this moment in time," Zak explained.

Padme nodded and almost immediately pushed that aside. She had grown curious as to his thoughts of earlier in the day. She just had to know what he was thinking. Was it something about Anakin or about her? What was it? Padme walked over to her balcony and looked out over the city. There was something beautiful about it tonight she thought.

Zak watched her as she looked out over the city. She looked so beautiful this night. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and it look, like always, as silk. Her skin was soft. But she looked slightly distracted. He walked over to her and placed his hands on the balcony railing. He looked out across the city. "Its nice tonight isn't it?" Zak said, in an attempt to break the silence.

Padme nodded. "Yes it is. Its very nice. I just wish I could see the stars tonight. But that doesn't matter right now." She looked over at Zak, who returned her gaze. She placed a gentle hand on his and looked him in the eyes. "What was really bothering you earlier Zak? We've been friends for twelve years. You can talk to me. And don't give me that line about it not being the right time to talk about it."

Zak was taken aback by this. He could tell that she was concerned. He didn't want to trouble her with his problems. But he wasn't going to get out of this and he wouldn't dream of trying to do a mind trick on her. He loved her too much for that. Zak looked at her. He knew he couldn't hide it from her anymore.

"Zak please...talk to me. Whatever it is, maybe I can help you," Padme said with an unusually gentle tone in her voice.

Zak looked down at her hand on his. A wave of emotion hit him. He knew that he had nothing to fear if she was really a true friend, and he knew that she was. He looked at her, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Padme...I don't know how you'll react to this. I know you are married. I was there when you got married. I would never dream of coming between you and Anakin-" Zak was cut off by the sound of a communicator alarm. It wasn't his.

Padme sighed, looked longingly into Zak's eyes, and walked to the comm, turning it on. A hologram of Anakin appeared. Padme's face lit up when she saw it was him. "Anakin! I'm so glad that you contacted me!" she exclaimed.

Zak could see the hologram of Anakin smiling at Padme. Anakin was just as excited to see her as she was to see him. Zak looked at them as they talked. He sighed and took this moment to sneak out. When he reached the door, he saw 3PO standing next to it. "3PO. Could you tell Miss Padme something for me?" Zak asked.

"Of course Master Zak! Anything!" 3PO said excitedly.

"Tell her that the Jedi called me away to the Temple and that I will see her for dinner tomorrow evening please," Zak told 3PO.

"I will indeed sir! Good bye!" 3PO said and walked back into the main room of the apartment.

Zak sighed and left the apartment. He walked down the corridor to the landing platform, got in his speeder, and sped off to the Jedi Temple.

Padme turned off the communicator and looked around. Zak was gone. When did he leave? "3PO? Could you come here a moment please," she called.

3PO came out of the back room and looked at Padme. "Yes Miss Padme? How may I help you?"

"3PO, where did Zak go?" she asked.

"Oh! He told me to tell you that the Jedi Council called him away and he will see you tomorrow evening when he comes by for dinner," 3PO told her.

"Thank you 3PO. You may go," Padme said, with a light sad tone in her voice. She felt like crying because Zak had not said goodbye to her. He never left without saying goodbye. A tear slid from her eye down her cheek. There was something very wrong with Zak and she had to know what it was. She had to help him.

She was going to go to him tonight. She decided that she would do what ever was necessary to help him. Then it occurred to her, there was this feeling she was getting. She couldn't figure it out. It was more than friendship she was feeling for Zak. Then it hit her. Maybe she was falling in love with him.


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

Zak landed back at the Jedi Temple a half hour later. His mind was racing. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He just wanted to get to his room, lay down, and go to sleep. Thats all he wanted. No...he would be lying to himself if he told himself thats all he wanted. He wanted Padme. He wanted to hold her in his arms. To kiss her beautiful lips. To caress her beautiful face. Zak smacked his own face. "Snap out of it you idiot! You don't have a chance with her. You're a Jedi," Zak whispered to himself as he walked through the Temple.

Zak walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He had a couple model ships scattered around the room. Other than that, the room was plain. Zak sighed and took his lightsaber off his belt and placed it on his nightstand. He removed his dark brown cloak and hung it on the hook by his door. Zak lied down on his bed and attempted to go to sleep, but to no avail. He lay there for twenty minutes trying to sleep, but all his attempts failed because every time he closed his eyes, he saw Padme. He sighed, sat up, and buried his face in his hands.

Not a moment later did he hear a knock at his door. Zak was surprised. He hadn't expected anyone this late. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It wasn't as late as he thought. It was only twenty-two hundred hours. He walked to the door and looked through the viewfinder. He pulled away from the viewfinder, shocked and surprised. It was Padme. What was she doing here? She knocked on the door again. Zak hesitated for a moment, and opened the door. He looked at Padme, who had a look of grave concern.

"Zak. I'm so sorry. I didn't expect him to call," Padme said.

"Its ok. I had to go anyway. Jedi business," Zak said.

"Zak come on. I know thats not true," Padme said.

"Alright its not true. But its getting late and-"

"Zak I have to know what you were going to tell me. I can't stand to see you so distracted. It tears me apart to..." Her voice broke and she began crying.

Zak was taken aback by this. He immediately moved her to the bed so she could sit. Zak began moving strands of hair away from her face.

"Zak, it tears me apart to see you not right. You're...you've been distant ever since I told you I was pregnant. Now please...tell me what is bothering you," Padme said.

Zak couldn't stand to see her like this. Then it happened. It was as if he was pushed into her. Their lips met. A surge of excitement went through him. His mind was totally on her and not on the Jedi Code at all. He didn't care. All he wanted to focus on was this moment he was now in. Kissing her.

After what seemed a lifetime, the kiss was broken. Zak couldn't believe what just happened. He just kissed the woman of his dreams. He pulled back further and waited whatever was to come. He half expected to be smacked across the face, but nothing happened. She was just looking into his emerald colored eyes. Zak looked at her. "Padme...I-"

"Shh. Don't speak," Padme said, placing her hand on his.

"Ok...but I do have to say this Padme: I'm in love with you. I know we can't be anything," Zak said, looking slightly disappointed.

Padme shook her head. "I know. I know you love me. And...as much as I hate to say it, I love Anakin too. We're married and I'm going to have his child."

Zak nodded. "I know. Thats why I didn't say anything. But...do you think that if things were different?"

Padme looked at Zak. "Maybe. Zak...I love you too, but listen."

But Zak didn't listen, instead, an urge had been growing inside him. The urge to kiss her again. He couldn't control it. His body just did it. Time seemed to stand still again. But it didn't last for long. This time, Padme was the one to break the kiss. "I'm sorry Zak. I love you, but we can't do this. I have to go," she said.

Zak looked at her. "You told me you wanted to know and now you do. How can you just shrug this off Padme?"

"Because...I love Anakin with all my heart. You knew this is how I'd react. Why are you so surprised?" She asked him sternly.

Zak stood up and faced her. "Because. I did what I thought would make you happy and told you. I couldn't help that I kissed you...both times. You can't tell me that you didn't feel something in those two kisses."

Padme shook her head, stood, and walked to the door. She turned and looked at Zak. "No Zak. I didn't feel anything. Don't bother coming for dinner tomorrow. I have a busy day." With that, she walked out and the door hissed closed behind her. When the door closed, she leaned her back against it and slid to the floor, crying. It hurt her to say those things to him. It was for the best though. She knew it. She loved Anakin. She hated herself now. She knew that deep down inside her, she loved Zak back.

Padme forced herself to stop crying, wiped her tears, and stood up. She walked off down the corridor and out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zak sat down on his bed. He stared at the door. She couldn't have meant what she said when she walked out the door could she? She had to have felt something. Zak felt very stupid now. He had spilled his guts to her, and been rejected. Zak lowered his head slightly. "Zak...you knew you couldn't have her. Not when she was with Anakin. She loves Anakin," he said out loud to himself. But if thats true...then was he so taken aback?

Zak finally somehow managed to fall asleep. But it was a restless sleep. He kept dreaming about Padme and how she had just rejected him.

He jolted awake the next morning. He looked around. Had last nights events actually happened? Yes. Zak looked at the spot where Padme had sat the previous night. Her shawl she was wearing was still on the edge of his bed.

He looked at it and only one thought entered his head and muttered it aloud. "I've ruined the friendship."


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Zak picked up Padme's shawl and walked out the door. Zak's mind was racing. He had to see her. To talk to her. He needed a chance to explain himself to her. Before he knew it he was at the speeder platform. Something stopped him. He couldn't put his finger on what is was but it stopped him. It was like something was telling him not to go to Padme.

Padme awoke that morning feeling sick to her stomach. It wasn't because she was pregnant, it was more like butterflies. She was regretting what she had said to Zak that previous night. She wanted to be his friend, but how could she now? How could she remain friends with someone who loved her even though she was married. She couldn't face him. She knew that he would be coming over and she couldn't help that... or could she? She stood up from her bed, put her robe on, and walked into the living room of her apartment.

"Good morning Miss Padme. Would you like breakfast?" said C-3PO cheerfully.

"No thank you 3PO. There is something you can do for me though," Padme said.

"Yes ma'am?" 3PO asked.

"I do not wish to see anyone today," she said.

"Of course ma'am," said 3PO.

"Unless its Anakin," she said quickly.

"Will that be all?" 3PO asked.

"Yes. Thank you 3PO," Padme said. With that she turned and walked back into her bedroom.

As the door closed behind her, she stopped and stared around the room. She thought she'd feel better when she did tat, be it was the opposite. She leaned her back against the door, burried her hands into her face, and began crying.

The feeling Zak had, changed. He was sensing something different. Regret. Why he was sensing this he didn't know, but he had other things to be done. So he got into a speeder and sped off to Padme's apartment. As he got closer to her apartment the feeling grew from regret to extreme sadness. Padme was upset about something. As Padme's apartment drew closer the more the sadness overcame him. He knew it was her now, but there nothing he could do about it.

Zak had finally arrived at Padme's apartment and on the landing platform was 3PO waiting. _That's curious, _Zak thought. Zak landed the speeder and started towards 3PO.

"Erm, sir? Miss Padme does not wish to see anyone at this time, Master Ronan," 3PO said.

Zak stared at 3PO. "I just need to see her for five minutes."

"I'm terribly sorry sir. I cannot," 3PO said.

"3PO, I'm sure Padme would like to see me. I need to give something to her,' Zak said.

"Oh..." 3PO hesitated. "I'm going to regret this..." he said and headed back into the apartment. When 3PO had disappeared into Padme's room, Zak walked in and began to look around.

"Erm, Miss Padme?" 3PO said.

Padme had stopped frying and was sitting on the bed. She turned and looked at 3PO. "What is it?"

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you but Jedi Master Zak is here to see you," 3PO said apologetically.

Padme stopped breathing for a moment when 3PO said Zak's name. She didn't want to see him but at the same time she did. "3PO, I must tell you something..." Padme said quietly. "You must promise me you won't say anything to Anakin."

"Miss Padme, I'm not sure I'm the best droid to tell something to," 3PO said.

"I suppose you are right... What does Zak want?" Padme said softly.

"He said he has something to give to you ma'am," 3PO said.

Padme sighed and walked to the door. "3PO, would you please stay in here while I talk to Zak?"

"Of course ma'am," 3PO said.

Padme turned, took a deep breath and walked out the door into the living room.

Zak looked up and saw Padme enter the room. "Padme I -" Zak started be he was cut off by Padme raising her hand to stop him.

"Zak, hurry up and say what you came here to say," Padme said in the best pretend angry voice she could do.

"I'm sorry about last night. I really am. I did come here to talk but I think I'd be wasting my time..." Zak said softly. "I love you and that's not going to change. I can't help it."

Padme was caught by surprise on this. She had expected him to be upset but he wasn't.

"But listen," Zak pulled out the shawl she left at his place. "You left this at my place last night... I figured you'd want it back," he finished, his voice soft and caring.

Zak looked at her. He could still feel the sadness in her. This made him want to comfort her. But he couldn't. Not just because she was married, but because it was forbidden by the Jedi. "Look Padme, if you are willing to throw almost twelve years of friendship out the window over this, then tell me you don't want to see me again and I'll walk out right now," Zak said softly.

Tears began to well up in Padme's eyes again. She didn't want that. As if from some great weight on her, Padme collapsed to the floor in tears. Zak ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Padme I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Padme looked up at Zak. His eyes looked so caring and loving. "That's not what I want Zak..." She trailed off. She She was getting lost in the blue of his loving eyes. The, as if it was second nature, she pulled him to her and began to kiss him.

Zak didn't know how to react to this. He wanted this, but he knew it was wrong. Padme was married to his friend. If Anakin came back and saw this he would more than angry with Zak. He let the kiss continue for a moment longer then broke the kiss. "Padme... you said it yourself, we can't do this. As much as I saying that..."

But Padme said nothing. Her heart was racing. She knew she couldn't do this but she wanted to. There was something in her that was telling her that it was ok. Zak looked at her and she at him. This time Zak was the one who started the kiss. He saw the look in her eyes. It was the look of need. He could sense it in her.

"Um... excuse me Miss Padme," 3PO said.

Padme pulled away quickly, turned, and looked to where 3PO was standing. There was a loud thump behind her. Padme turned and saw an over turned end table and Zak sitting on the floor. Padme couldn't help but smile. "You ok?"

Zak nodded. "Yeah... just getting more acquainted with the floor and table."

Padme chuckled at Zak and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but Miss Padme, you have a Senate meeting in one hour," 3PO said.

Zak, having gotten to his feet, walked to Padme's side.

"Thank you 3PO. Now could you please wait in the bedroom?" Padme asked.

"Of course madam," said 3PO, and he disappeared into the bedroom.

Padme turned and looked at Zak. "Meet me here tonight at seven," Padme said.

Zak smiled. "Are you sure?"

Padme nodded. "Yes." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "You can keep the shawl."


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter vi

Zak arrived back at the Jedi Temple when his comm-link beeped. He pulled it off his belt and spoke into it. "Master Ronan here."

"_Master Ronan, you are needed in the council chambers immediately. Please get here as soon as possible_, " came Mace Windu's voice.

"Of course. I just got back to the temple. I was about to head there anyway," Zak said.

"_Understood_," Mace said.

Zak clicked the comm-link off and put it back on his belt. As he made his way to the council chambers his mind wandered back on Padme. He could keep her shawl? He didn't understand this, but he wasn't going to question it. He stopped by his room on the way to the council chambers and placed the shawl inside on his bed. He'd worry about that later. He had to focus on what he needed to do right now and that was getting to the council chambers.

As he neared the doors to the council chamber the doors slid open to let him in. The only people in the room were Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Zak was instantly confused. "You called Master Windu?"

"Yes. We have just heard a rumor," Mace said.

Zak, looking confused still, stayed silent.

"A disturbing rumor it is too. About Anakin Skywalker it is," Yoda said.

"What about him Master?" Zak asked calmly.

"The rumor is that he has been killed out on an outer rim planet. We aren't sure though," Mace said.

"Well... wouldn't the whole council have felt something? Isn't that what happens when a Jedi is killed? Besides, Anakin and I have been friends since he was young. I would know," Zak said, sounding slightly confused.

"Unknown it is at this point in time. Waiting for you to get here we were before contacting his troops," Yoda said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get to it," Zak said quickly and took the seat opposite Yoda. Zak was starting to feel apprehensive. Yoda looked at him.

"Clear your mind must be for this Master Ronan, if we are to find the truth about what is going on," Yoda said.

Zak took a deep breath. "Sorry Master Yoda. He is not only my friend, but I consider him a brother, as I'm sure Obi-Wan does."

"Understandable this is. But clear your mind you must," Yoda said.

Zak nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded once more. "I'm ready."

Mace pushed a button on his chair and a moment later there was a hologram of a clone troop. "Trooper, where is Anakin Skywalker?"

"_I don't know right now sir. Last we heard is that he was off trying to push back some resistance forces this planet already had in place on it. We are sending out a battalion of troops to search that area for him. Would you like me to keep the communication line open while we do this?_" the trooper asked.

Yoda nodded. "Yes. Go along with you we will."

"_Alright. We are nearly to the spot now_," the trooper said.

Off to where Zak, Yoda, and Mace couldn't see they heard a voice. "_Over here sir!_"

They heard another voice, but it wasn't a clone. "_Ah. Thank you for getting out here. I don't think I could have survived another wave of them. Is there someone on your communicator?_"

"_Yes sir. Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Ronan,_" the troop said.

The communicator image shuffled around and then an image of Anakin Skywalker appeared. "_Masters. I'm alright. I assume you somehow got word that I was dead or something? Well here I am,_" Anakin said, catching his breath.

"Good to see you alive and well it is Skywalker," Yoda said.

"Anakin, I know you just barely escaped death, but we need you to go to Cato Neimoidia with Master Kenobi. He knows the rest of your mission there. Just meet him there and he'll explain," Mace said.

"_Understood Master_," Anakin said.

"I'm glad to see you're ok Anakin. Be careful on Cato Neimoidia. That place is dangerous," Zak said.

"_I will Master. Skywalker out,_" Anakin said, then his image faded out.

Zak looked at the space where the hologram once was, then looked to Yoda and Mace. "What is this mission on Cato Neimoidia? Why didn't you send me?"

"Need you here we do. To guard Senator Amidala we need you. Afford to lose you we can't," Yoda said.

"But you're willing to sacrifice a 22 year olds life? He's just starting in his life with the Force," Zak said.

"We will decide on what is needed to be done, not you," Mace said.

Zak shook his head then looked back at the two masters. "Can I be excused?"

Yoda nodded. "Excused you are. May the Force Be With You."

Zak didn't say anything, just turned and walked out. As he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but think the council was making a bad choice on sending Anakin and Obi-Wan there. But then again... it could be his feelings getting in the way. Anakin had a child on the way and wife that he needed to worry about. Zak sighed and decided to forget about that for now. Zak's comm-link beeped. He pulled it off his belt and said, "This is Master Ronan."

The voice that came through was that of Padme's. Her soft voice made his worries go away. "_Zak its Padme. Would you like to sit in on the senate meeting?_"

Zak stayed silent for a moment then finally spoke up. "Yeah. Sure. I'll be there in a minute. I'm on my way to the speeder platform. I need to tell you something when I get there though."

"_Alright. I'll be waiting at the Naboo box,_" she said.

"Alright. Zak out," Zak said, turning off the comm-link and placing it back on his belt he walked down to the speeder platform, got into his and sped off towards the Senate building.

Padme stood outside her box waiting for Zak to get there. 3PO was standing by her. "I hope he gets here in time," Padme said.

"Oh don't worry ma'am! I'm sure he'll be here before you know it," 3PO said.

Padme was feeling apprehensive. Zak said he had something to tell her. Was he going to tell her that they were wrong for doing what they did this morning? It was just a kiss. A very passionate kiss... but its not like they... Her mind suddenly stopped. What if it was about Anakin? What if Anakin was killed and he was coming here to tell her that? She didn't know if she could handle it. Especially since she was carrying Anakin's child. Now she began regretting inviting Zak to the council meeting.

"Oh! He's here Miss Padme! I told you he would be here!" 3PO said cheerfully.

Padme nodded. She didn't want Zak to be here now but it was too late for that. "Hey Zak. I want to know what you need to tell me before we go in to the meeting," she said softly.

Zak looked at her, then looked around. "Alright. Come over here for a moment," Zak said pulling her to a corner by a plant. "Look, when I got back to the Jedi Temple Yoda and Mace wanted me to come to the council meeting chambers. They told me there was a rumor that Anakin had been killed," he said.

Padme's eyes begin to well with tears. "What?"

"No no! No its ok! He's alive. Everything is ok. He's fine and he's on his way to Cato Neimoidia with Obi-Wan," Zak said.

Padme let out a sigh of relief and then out of no where she smacked Zak on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zak said.

"For not telling me that right away! Don't do that ever again!" Padme said.

Zak chuckled for a second, then saw that she was crying slightly. He reached forward and took her hand. "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I should have said the part about him being alive first. I'm so sorry," Zak said.

Padme shook her head. "No. Its ok. I was just worried about him." She looked behind her at her box. "Well come on. We need to get in there before they start," she said.

Zak nodded. "Yeah."

They walked into her box and took a seat. Behind them the door to the box closed.

In the center of the very large auditorium was the stand where the Chancellor would stand to address the people. Chancellor Palpatine stood on it and began to address the Senate.

"Dear friends of the Republic I come to you with no new news of the war. I can assure you that things are progressing as fast as they can with what little power I have," Palpatine paused.

Zak looked to the Chancellor. He wasn't trusting what he was saying. Then another voice spoke up.

"We, the representatives of the planet Malastare move to give the needed power to the Chancellor to see to that this war is ended!" said the delegates from Malastare.

Zak looked at Padme. "What are they doing? They might as well hand him the complete control of the Republic."

"No. No this is good! If the Chancellor is given more power then he can see to it that the war is ended! This can be a very good thing!" Padme said.

Zak just nodded in agreement. He didn't trust this move. It didn't seem right.

"Should it be voted, that I receive more power, I promise to use everything at my disposal to end this wretched war. I promise you this!" Palpatine said.

The whole room began chanting in unison, "Give him the power! Give him the power!"

After a few moments of this chanting, Palpatine spoke up. "That settles it! I shall use everything in my power to end this war for the good of the Republic!"

A wave of applause erupted through out the auditorium. Zak shook his head. This was a bad idea and he could sense it. There no reason to award the chancellor more power. Zak shook his head and looked at Padme, who was clapping right along with it.

"The Senate meeting is adjourned," said one of Palpatine's aides. Everyone began filing out of the room. Zak stood and let Padme go first then he followed her. When they were out in the hall, Padme looked at Zak. She could see that he was troubled.

"What is it? This is a good thing. And if he returns the power after the war is over then there is nothing to worry about!" Padme said, trying to reassure him.

"You know I have to inform the council about this right? They won't interfere but they have to know," Zak told Padme.

"I know. I'm sure that they would like to hear this news," Padme said.

"I'll walk you to your transport back to your apartment then I have to head to the Jedi Temple," Zak said.

"Alright," Padme said.

They walked to the landing platform in silence. Zak couldn't stop contemplating on why the Chancellor would need more power. He could be plotting something. That wasn't for Zak to decide. It was the council's to decide. When they reached the landing platform Zak stopped and looked at Padme. "I don't trust this Padme. I don't trust the reasoning behind what Palpatine is saying," Zak said.

"I know. I can tell. Go talk to the Jedi. Maybe they'll convince you otherwise," Padme said. With that she gave him a small kiss on the cheek then boarded her transport. Zak watched it take off then walked to his speeder. The council wasn't going to like hearing that the Chancellor had more power now.


End file.
